gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TempPip
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TempPip page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 00:21, March 18, 2011 Hey Hey... Are you piplupower? the founder of this wkia? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 00:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) oh ok lol ok then i got you xD also, i'd like to use your pirate in the Adventures of Capt. Skull X. Do I have your permission? And if so.... should I use Curycoo? and make you a chick? or what..... xD lol. But i would be honored to have you in the adventures. Don't worry you won't get hurt or killed :p lol Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 00:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) O'malley is sending me messages on his Wiki acting as you. Just though you'd want to know. 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pip... this wiki needs some help... I think you are needed to fix a problem. It involves two users, John Breasly and Shadow. They are fighting each other over a little thing at the moment. This is the story in my point of view. Feel free to do research in the Article comments of Royal Navy Ball and ITB Party and Ball. I was looking on the page of Royal Navy Ball, and then when I scrolled down to the comments section, I noticed Shadow was saying that it was the same idea as the ITB Party and Ball. John replied to Shadow, saying it wasn't Shadow's idea. Shadow said it was his idea. The two of them kept fighting for a while, eventually leading up to Shadow making John an unwelcome member at his Ball, where I intervened at some point to stop the very heated fight, but Shadow refused to stop (nothing against Shadow, but this is what happened). Finally, I created a link to the Rules, "Rules for Editing", Rule 5, which states that you cannot protect an idea, which can lead to a 1 hour ban. Shadow then said it wasn't an idea, but content (look a few lines up, he said it was an idea at first). Now Shadow intends on quitting this Wiki, all because John had the same idea as him (I am not taking sides, but I do find it immature that Shadow is accusing John and being mean to him over having the same idea). I then told Shadow AND John to make up and apologize, so the former asked what he did. I answered, saying that he accused John and made him an unwelcome guest over such a little thing. Now Shadow is threatening to block me if I do continue to intervene. All I'm doing is making very valid points and using them to stop the fight, and what do I get? An administrator who is in the fight threatening to block me for pointing out the immaturity of this situation. Now, if you wonder why I am telling you this, I am requesting that you get them to stop fighting before something really bad happens.--''Shade'' 15:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Petitions I was woundring, is a regular member allowed to start a petition against an administrator of this wiki? Jeremiah Stormwash(Talk) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC)